<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>陨星。 by Uccello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688113">陨星。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello'>Uccello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莫扎特的世界。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>陨星。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>莫萨，楚门的世界Au。<br/>萨老师第一人称。</p><p>Feels like we only go backwords-Alex Turner</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一场意外。</p><p>我时常这样想着。没有人会那样有先见之明地料想到一众婴孩里最漂亮的一个会是如此惊艳不可方物的天才，而这样的发展的确又更为这样荒诞剧的戏剧性作以累加。但，无意抱怨，毕竟这也是我得以出现在这里的原因与契机：他们非要印证天妒英才的真实性，于是需要一个隐隐约约的反派角色。只是事态发展出些许偏差，这就是主角没有拿到剧本的弊端。</p><p>或许偶尔门外会有所争论——“他不该被埋没为跳梁小丑！他应当在真实的世界里为人类进步做贡献！”——我偶尔也会被说服片刻，那烧灼的火又在他上前来时骤然被扑灭，出于私心。</p><p>我正站在女性专用的那一间化妆室门口，今天到得有些太早，我并不介意因为主角清晨意外惊醒提早出门而被迫延长工时。乐队则不然，要将他们提早凑齐进入影棚就位着实过于强人所难，于是我只好堵住意外可能发生的去路，一会儿或许得板着面孔提醒他即使空无一人和不该闯入女性区域，何况当着我的面。但我猜对这都是过火的未雨绸缪，他并不会顺遂这一糟糕设想的轨迹。</p><p>“安东尼奥！”他只是一如既往地这样喊着，鞋跟在地面敲出急促又轻快的六八拍。如果不向旁侧撤出半步就会被他抱个满怀，如果这样去做他就会在那一刻停住、转而握上手腕，然后将先前挥着的那一叠乐谱塞过来。他也会露出极上镜的那种笑来，对我。</p><p>是啊，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，作为主角而言再合适不过，被蒙在鼓中也有众望所归的浑然天成的戏剧性，对这出荒诞剧配合得令人怀疑他是否早就知晓一切真相。他的确是世界的主角，从三十五年前开始被世界注视着，被世界那样狂热地爱着。</p><p>他像流星落上指挥台，在光下对漆黑一片空无一人的观众席鞠躬。歌声沿着他那复杂的曲调盘旋向上，力量充斥着整个剧院的空气，像极了要找寻出路那样，迸发出某种矛盾的自由。他的音乐，他的音乐——无论听过多少、无论相逢已经过去几年，那仿佛被扼住心脏的痛苦与被触及灵魂的喜悦都不曾减少分毫——这正是我要存在于此、执意要存在于这仿佛平行世界那样巨大影棚的缘由，或许现在它要被加上“之一”二字，但这的确是起初时的全部。</p><p>这个被钦定的反派角色需要沉醉、慌乱、嫉妒，而作为音乐家我的确本色出演。我偶尔对自己坦然，但更多地总是遮掩着真实存在的阴暗面，就像遮掩原本绝不可宣之于口的爱意。阴差阳错的是指，这样太拙劣的演技反而倍受由学院派误解而生的褒奖，于是我如愿站在这里，陪同莫扎特一起站在看不见的银幕前演着不定向的剧目，过太荒诞的生命。</p><p>最后一个音符延长三拍，他拍拍手对乐队宣布排练结束，意味深长地夸赞说他们已经完全不需要他亲自指挥。我不由陷入新一轮的紧张，他是否发现了这个世界又一些蛛丝马迹的破绽，抑或它只是因懒惰而起的无心之语？但这不在我的职责范围之内，真正专业的分析人员此刻必然开始加班加点。莫扎特已经晃着手前来打断这一小段焦虑插曲，罕见地没有一如往常去问我作何评价，而是兀自取走一个拥抱和一个吻。</p><p>但剧本究竟从哪里产生了偏差？本该流连花丛的神才自顾自地在他的草叶旁驻足，意外就像神祗垂目去对阴影里甚至不承认信仰的凡庸一眼惊鸿。但一切就这样奇诡地行进着，他用几年前不由分说的亲吻打乱所有人剧本的编排，我只能匆匆丢弃有关于排挤和陷害的后续，主动投降成为他不动声色的共犯。  </p><p>一直以来真是辛苦您了。他突然挑着眼笑，凑过来假意吻着我的耳垂，气息刻意要引起一阵心悸，而后却骤然扬起声音说他找寻到某个约会的好去处，绝无人知晓、无人发现。我知道他话里有话，也清楚其中含义，这样的前因后果并不难以理解，或许只是他对这停滞不前的一切终于厌倦，又或许只是不堪再忍耐一年这里糟糕透顶的严冬。</p><p>我当然知道接下来的剧本，也知道这段时日的平和不过暴风雨的宁静。观众与这疲乏的世界一样需要某种突如其来或早有预谋的刺激，可惜设计好的人生里必然只能拥有后者，但音乐家的世界究竟能有什么危险的跌宕，他们只能安排一场足够夺人性命的风雪。而它究竟是否是一场谋杀我却不得而知，恐怕与之相关的剧情只有医生的演员可以窥探一二。我甚至要怀疑这时提出要走的莫扎特是否正是因为对此有所察觉，毕竟再合格的的演员都不会乐意这样以身试险娱乐世间，即使是他。</p><p>这样想来他留下过的暗示其实也足够多了。某夜歌剧落幕后他大抵也仰着脸对那一片璀璨的人造夜幕说过“想看星空”之类，我那时有些无话，因为克制着一句“外面的世界看不见星星”的坦诚；就像他偶尔在不可播放的深夜时段末尾才稍微透露出安静的疲态，压着声音半开玩笑地问要不要私奔去无人岛。</p><p>那天他突发奇想的后续不过是夜间舞会的镜头下在窗帘后朦朦胧胧的吻，莫扎特漫不经心地说那位夫人大约再过一首夜曲的时间就要再端着酒杯路过，而小步舞曲结束后那对讨人厌的情侣就又要来抢他们的位置，只是在那之前罗森博格会大呼小叫着先来搅局，想来的确好心，竟然是托他的福我们的关系才至今没有被这群早就心知肚明的人知晓。他最后说他要提前离场，没有提出其他邀约、也没有一如往常地说再见。</p><p>所以我也并没有一如往常地说“明天见，莫扎特”。我什么也没有说。</p><p>所以那天临近午夜时整个城市都有警报响彻夜空，我只是没有料想到导演之类如此走投无路气急败坏，将所有人的走向都加急修改为去寻找一个意欲出逃的主角。“莫扎特、莫扎特！”他们喊着，将偌大影区的街道走遍也未能寻到有关他的只言片语，我就在其中，只是隐瞒着我能够笃定他的去向，只是沉默旁观他们焦躁不堪的捕风捉影。距离我的目的地终于不算太远，我才仿佛大梦初醒般提及，莫扎特之前曾说想飘洋出海去看星空与日出，只是它过于异想天开才未被上报。于是人群如愿开始躁动，领头者走投无路地采纳这样十分孤注一掷的建议。</p><p>之后需要再过一条街、转向假作居民区的仓库群，第三个巷子没有摄影机。离队后从那里穿过去，就是莫扎特住处的后门。这大抵不难理解，总要有工作人员在不影响画面效果的前提下去为他准备些巧合或惊喜，只是我知晓这些机密的缘由比较阴错阳差，那在眼下并非什么要紧的解释项目。</p><p>我抵达时他正准备失望地独自动身，开门的刹那我看见他终于暂且卸下那隐隐约约的凝重面色，扬起真切的笑意说“我就知道您果然会来”。我难以解释这样冲动而不顾一切的原因，却知道这之后将被冠以的反面名号与高额的违约金；莫扎特要自由和世界的真相，要广阔澄澈的苍穹，他对它们的渴望足以掩盖那些必然面临的谎言与欺诈。但我们在这里，似乎同样的狂热才带来义无反顾。</p><p>他点头同意说那我们去剧院的时候，就像他说本想踏遍每一寸土壤以寻出路时同样轻描淡写，而后扔下诸多他本想以防长久旅途的零碎物件。我或许有些立场奇怪地在腹诽他这样押上全部未来的豪赌，作为轮盘中那一颗还目不可视地摇摆不定的子弹，我几乎想要倒向桎梏他的那一侧去：莫扎特是自始便被铺陈好夜幕的星星，但他正固执地要飞往有着恒星的广阔星系。那些暗物质、那些尘埃与碎片将被吸引，其他星芒亦然。</p><p>事实上这颗星星正拉着我飞向他要的自由，我还心骛八极着，像冷眼旁观。 他表现得太漫不经心，于是也就无从猜测他究竟对这样的恐惧与忧虑是太了解还是一无所知。我只看见依次亮起、投下的灯光照出莫扎特的影子，片刻我们跑出了它的笼罩，于是那看似浓墨重彩的印记也就再消失不见。</p><p>他像他的影子一样毫不迟疑毫不留念，匆匆路过他展现此前大半光辉的乐厅，在那一片晦暗绮糜的岑寂里趋光得奋不顾身。脚步声撞上走道尽头的墙壁，我将早晨还特意未雨绸缪要在它之前拦住他去向的那扇门敞开，再回身落锁。莫扎特不提半句疑惑，窗外过亮的人造星光落在他仍旧笑着的眼里，我却不可抑制逼近临界的战栗，不顾一切地去重重吻他，那尖尖犬齿压在下唇，倏然证明这都并非太光怪陆离的疯狂梦境。莫扎特这时反倒像是早已知晓全部，却是回以一个别无他意而仅仅用以安慰的拥抱。</p><p>直到灯光从缝隙透过来，无声地提醒逃亡期限。本该通往舞台的门后露出回旋向上的阶梯，我知道那是始终被厚重云彩围绕顶端的钟塔，也知道那是与外界最简单的交汇。金丝雀急忙飞入最后的最小的囚笼，一步一步接近那扇被无形枷锁紧紧栓住的门。</p><p>世界的终点已经如此直白地展现在眼前，那门缝在漆成遥远天空的墙上留下突兀的黑边，塔尖只有半边的奇诡建筑终于撇开云层遮掩，身处其中就的确清楚地意识到这的确是一出旷世绝仑的荒诞剧。</p><p>“您想要的答案都在这里。”我说，“只要您……”</p><p>他只是轻轻点了头，一言不发。我并不知道要莫扎特亲自拉开这扇门的执念从何而来，只是退到一旁将道路让出。他出于一些无关信任与否的缘由久久没有动作，我猜那犹豫与诺亚重新踏上土地前一刻时的别无二致。</p><p>仿佛千百年岁月都在这一刻流淌而过，我侧目透过窗扉瞥见远处的他们站立不动，只是静静地等待着宣告帷幕落下的一声门响。广播最后也没有劝阻分毫，那只不加掩饰的摄像背后大抵所有人也都屏息凝神，导演和编剧回天乏术而将选择权彻底交出，我恍然觉得或许他们的确还期待我出言阻拦。</p><p>真实的世界我其实并不那么想要为他推荐，自由的代价也绝非言语那样微不足道——我来自那里，当然知晓它原本就有的丑恶面目，至于这长久时日里它究竟又展现出怎样新奇的姿态、莫扎特将要面对怎样残忍或光亮的未来，我又都无从得知。它同样是时常啃噬心脏的动摇之一，我不得不承认这桃源虚境理想化生活的意义所在，也有着早先提及的有关于“他该这样万事顺遂”与“在这里才可以独占”之类私心，我的后路其实又没有在我成为他共犯那一刻被彻底切断，只是现在或未来再如何痛苦都无法回头。</p><p>世界结束的时候绝非巨响，它平淡仿若一声呜咽。近在咫尺的钟塔敲着平平无奇的黎明序曲，天幕变幻出绮丽的玫瑰色调，鸟鸣与低低喧闹开始被播放，如常的时间仍旧流淌。这样的时间点着实不够戏剧性，主角分明理应在天光乍破那一刻挥别过往迎来新生，莫扎特难得懒于成全这样的美妙巧合，执拗要打碎这刻板常规。</p><p>“我爱您。”</p><p>我第一次主动开口、突兀地在这时提及这件事，在这三十五年的末尾，怀着某种决绝的悲哀意味，在真正要与世界分享他之前。莫扎特却低低地笑起来，骤然打破笼罩已久的凝重肃穆，他说着本一直由我作结的“我也爱您”，看过来的目光带上某种过于轻松的好笑意思，却仍旧伸手过来轻轻握上我的手腕。但我的确徒生出他想要表述的安心感，仿佛要被他反客为主地从虚幻里扯出，悄无声息无知无觉地接受有关那些对未来的恐惧都是杞人忧天的无声说辞。</p><p>这不是畅销剧集该有的好结尾，它霎时便显得既不够缱绻亦不够宏大，看起来大概像贯穿始终的沉重情感仍旧无处安放，却突然被指出它根本就是无病呻吟。莫扎特真真切切地显出对这些繁文缛节的轻慢，仿佛终于找寻到契机去证明此前用于渲染气氛的种种一切都滑稽不堪。他就那样毫不留恋地、在所有人反应期结束前，将那平平无奇的门打开了。</p><p>他只是眯了眯眼，对我说外面的世界看起来也不过如此。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>